Cheesy
by mer whiteorblack
Summary: Solo ve y dile: "Bella, te quiero". Venga, pensemos, conoces a Bella desde siempre; Dinos ¿Qué es lo más le gusta?


Mis dedos repiquetearon sobre la madera de la vieja mesa del patio por décima vez, iba a repetirlo pero una mano aplastó la mía.

-¿Puedes estarte quieto? Me estas poniendo nervioso a mi también y ni siquiera sé porqué lo estás tu. Solo ve y dile: "Bella, te quiero". No es tan difícil- Emmet me miraba con las cejas alzadas después de su pequeño discursito.

-Claro, pero ¿Qué pasa si me rechaza? Además te recuerdo que Rose tuvo que pedirte salir a ti por que tu no te atrevías a hacerlo-lo miré acusadoramente.

-Si bueno, lo que importa es que finalmente estamos juntos, Ed, tú no puedes decir lo mismo, de todas formas, no te enfades, Jasper y yo somos tus amigos estamos aquí para ayudarte.

-Venga, pensemos, conoces a Bella desde siempre; Dinos ¿Qué es lo más le gusta?- Jasper y Emmet me observaron fijamente durante unos minutos mientras pensaba en que adoraba Bella más que nada en el mundo, entonces lo supe.

-Ya sé lo que voy a hacer, y vosotros me vais a ayudar…

...

Bella estaba acurrucada en el sofá envuelta en una vieja manta mientras leía su ajada copia de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Adoraba esa novela, probablemente la habría leído mil veces y nunca se cansaba de Darcy y Elizabeth; aunque últimamente tenia serios problemas para concentrarse, sin querer, cada vez que comenzaba a concentrarse la cara de Darcy cambiaba y se transformaba en la de Edward, que la contemplaba con sus profundos ojos verdes mientras le decía con su voz aterciopelada: "He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente".

Estaba tan perdida en su propio mundo que el timbre la hizo dar un salto y tirar la novela al suelo, caminó aun envuelta en la manta hacia la puerta y la abrió, casi se cae de espaldas ante la imagen que apareció: Edward la miraba con una sonrisa tierna en sus apetecibles labios.

-Hola, se que no me esperabas, me envía Alice, dice que no puede venir, pero mañana te cuenta que ha pasado, aunque yo te lo puedo resumir en una palabra: Jasper- Bella sonrió, se lo imaginaba, llevaba esperando a Alice cinco minutos y ella nunca llegaba tarde a ningún sitio.

-Lo esperaba, tranquilo, en realidad es un respiro, no me apetecía tener una noche de chicas, aunque me he quedado con las ganas de comer pizza...

-Si quieres puedo quedarme yo y nos comemos esa pizza juntos. Solo si te apetece, por supuesto- Bella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿De verdad? No te sientas obligado solo por que tu hermana no pueda venir.

-Vamos, podemos pedir una pizza y ver una película mientras comemos porquerías con chocolate.

La arrastró hasta el salón, sonrió al encontrar la usada copia de Orgullo y Prejuicio en el suelo.

-Sigues sin cansarte de leerla ¿eh?- Bella se sonrojó y se la quitó rápidamente de las manos para dejarla en la mesita que había delante del sofá.

-Voy a por el teléfono para pedir la pizza, mientras, tú puedes elegir la peli.

-¡No!-Intentó que su voz sonara tranquila al ver la mirada sorprendida de Bella- Elige tú la peli y yo pido la pizza ¿De que la quieres?- cogió el teléfono de las manos de Bella y caminó hacia la cocina ante su mirada estupefacta.

-Pide la que quieras, pero sin cebolla, por favor.

-Por supuesto- marcó el número de teléfono de la única pizzería del pueblo sabiendo quien contestaría.

-Pizzería Pizza Loca, le atiende Emmet ¿Qué desea?- Edward sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-Hola Emmet, soy Edward, pon en marcha el plan "Belly-Jelly a la barbacoa". Por cierto es la ultima vez que dejo que le pongas nombre a un plan-colgó sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo.

Volvió al salón, Bella estaba sentada en el sofá con un DVD en cada mano, estaba tan concentrada en elegir uno que la voz de Edward la hizo dar un cómico saltito en su lugar.

-¿Has elegido ya?

-Ummm… No sé, ¿Qué prefieres, terror o romance?

-Definitivamente terror, lo siento pero prefiero Jack Nicholson antes que Sandra Bullock.

-Sí, tienes razón, mejor El Resplandor- dejó los DVDs en la mesita-¿De qué la has pedido?

-Barbacoa, sin cebolla, ¿Te gusta?

Bella abrió la boca para contestar pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió, Edward prácticamente corrió a la puerta, el repartidor lo miró extrañado cuando él le dio un billete de veinte y le dijo que se quedara con el cambio antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-Ábrela tú, yo voy por algo de beber- le dio la caja de pizza y prácticamente huyó a la cocina.

Bella lo observó macharse sorprendida, dejó la caja en la mesa del comedor y la abrió; un jadeo salió de su pecho, la pizza tenía forma de corazón y en la parte de dentro de la caja se podía leer:

"Sé que esto es cursi… pero te quiero"

-Sorpresa- la voz de Edward sonó a su espalda.

-Esto… ¿Es para mí?- no se atrevió a volverse para mirarlo.

-Sí.

-¿Es cosa tuya?

_Por supuesto, tonta. Para quién…

Pero Edward no pudo terminar la frase, los labios de Bella presionaron los suyos, sintió como enredaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello y solo pudo responder al beso mientras envolvía su cintura con las manos. Fue un beso simple, sin lenguas ni mucha saliva solo los labios de uno en contacto con los del otro; pero Bella sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien, así que se soltó del cuello del chico y dio un paso atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Edward había quitado las manos de su cintura y la miraba confundido.

-Yo también te quiero, necesitaba decirlo.

-¿Por eso has dejado de besarme? Lo he supuesto cuando me has atacado.

-¡No te he atacado! Y aunque lo hubiera hecho no te he oído quejarte, en realidad parecías estar muy a gusto.

-¡Tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo con tu boca sobre la mía!-Edward dio un paso hacia ella reafirmando la diferencia de altura que había entre ambos.

-¡Oh, por favor! Si hubieras querido me habrías apartado y, además te recuerdo que esto lo ha originado esa pizza- Bella no se dejó intimidar y avanzó hacia él señalando la caja de pizza.

-¿Te das de que esta es la discusión mas estúpida que hemos tenido nunca? Tú querías besarme y yo quería que me besaras. Ya está. Comámonos esa maldita pizza-Edward sonrió, agarró la caja y se sentó en el sofá- Si no vienes ahora me la comeré solo.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco antes de caminar al sofá y sentarse al lado del chico, que puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y besó su pelo.

-¿No deberíamos hablar sobre esto?-

-Yo te quiero, tú me quieres, así que somos pareja, ya está, ahora coge un trozo de pizza y veamos la película.

Bella sonrió y cogió un trozo de pizza mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su recién adquirido novio, no necesitaban declaraciones empalagosas ni besos con manoseo en el sofá, por que en realidad nada había cambiado. Seguían siendo ellos, Edward y Bella, se conocían mutuamente mejor de lo que nadie lo hacia, pasarían el resto de la tarde abrazados en el sofá, quizá compartieran algún beso dulce, y los padres de ella les encontrarían así, y puede que aquello fuese lo esperado y más visto del mundo, pero era lo que ellos querían.


End file.
